


A Beneficial Deal

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gangbang, Lesbian Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: With her help Ruby became an impeccable huntress, but that didn’t mean Jinn didn’t expect some kind of repayment for her help.





	A Beneficial Deal

You would think a horde consisting of 20 Alpha Beowulf’s and 5 Ursa’s would prove to be a challenge for any decent huntress/huntsmen, but when you’re a world traveled warrior capable of wiping out an entire horde with just a inspired glare this horde was nothing short of an annoyance for the silver-eyed woman.

As Ruby ripped the blade of her precious Crescent Rose out of the corpse of the last Beowulf, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as she watched the last Ursa that had been roaring at her turn tail and flee for it’s life. Ruby allowed the creature a 10 second head start before she finally took aim with her the scope and aimed for the injured creatures head before pulling the trigger.

Since she wasn’t technically hired and did this job out of kindness of her heart and a tip from Jinn, Ruby opted to deny any kind of payment form the village elder no matter how much he insisted. Ruby just simply stated she was glad no one was hurt and walked out of the village and made her way back to where her best friend and partner had landed her airship. Ruby gave the pensive woman a friendly wave, but instead of returning the greeting Weiss gave the chipper woman a neutral stare.

“Let me guess, you refused to let them pay you.” Weiss accused. The excited smile Ruby had been wearing melted away into a cringe face as her partner called her out on her bullshit. Ruby scratched the back of her neck as she gazed down at the ground and started to nervously giggle. Weiss let out an exhausted sigh, “Figures…another job done free, another step closer to a life on the streets.” Ruby’s guilty expression shifted into a stubborn pout at her besty’s exaggerated Scenario.

“Oh come on Weiss, if you saw that village you would have agreed that they needed the money more than we do.” Ruby said. Weiss didn’t break her neutral expression as she continued to stare down her partner’s stubborn pout.

“You told me to stay behind, now I realize that it was because you had no intention on accepting any sort of payment from them.” Weiss accused, earning another guilty expression from her partner. Despite her fear of a homeless lifestyle, Weiss inevitably ended up caving to her best friend’s guilt ridden expression. “Oh whatever, I’ll trust your judgment and drop the issue for now.” Ruby’s guilty expression shifted to a hopeful smile at the potential of her partner finally dropping the money issue. “BUT…” Weiss quickly interjected with an accusatory finger jabbed in Ruby’s direction, “that doesn't mean you can keep doing these charity jobs. It’s good you want to help people but I still need you to help out with rent. I can’t be the only one paying to keep the lights on.” Once the ex-heiresses had finished her lecture, Ruby gave the woman a tight hug and skipped onto the airship and towards the cockpit.

“Your the best Weiss!!” Ruby called out form the cockpit of the Schnee’s airship. Not bothering to respond to her, Weiss simply rolled her eyes and followed her best friend into her ship.

Happy to just stare out the window and watch the clouds roll by, Ruby stayed quiet as her heiresses partner continued to pilot the two of them home. The silence continued on for a good minute until Weiss finally broke the silence between the two.

“Aren’t you going to visit her?” Weiss asked. Ruby finally peeled her face from the window to her right and gave the heiresses turned huntress a confused look. “Jinn…your down to only one question again right?” Ruby’s face lit up as she finally remembered about her obligation she made to the lamp residing deity. “Of course you forget.” A slight blush spread on Ruby’s face from her partner’s harsh truth. 

“Well…I remembered now so that’s what matters isn’t it.” Ruby stated as she pulled the miniature lamp hanging from the silver chain around her neck and let it hang free. Weiss opened her mouth to argue with her partner, but ultimately decided that focusing on flying was more worth her time. “We’ll I’ll see you later Weiss.” Ruby said right before calling to the mystic woman in the lamp around her neck. 

After she had summoned Jinn from her lamp, Ruby no longer found herself sitting in her partner’s co-pilot seat, but instead standing in an empty space in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nothing but white. Ruby was used to this sudden warping so instead of panicking like how she did the first time she was suddenly pulled into Jinn’s pocket dimension, she just simply waited until Jinn materialized where she wanted Ruby to appear. 

The empty space around her suddenly started to fill with a familiar blue fog that surrounded her and the ground below her..Then the area around her started to fill with life as Jinn decided on a setting for the two. The floor below her started to shift from empty white to a field of grass with a cobble stone path leading through a pathway that had trees obstructing the view in front of it. Ruby also found herself in the middle of a small clearing in a forest with trees surrounding her and the whole part of the moon showing it’s face. Ruby was about to take a step forward on the path when she suddenly realized that she could feel the cool smooth surface of the cobblestone below her. Confused since she knew she was wearing her combat boots, Ruby looked down and realized that instead of her standard combat attire she was instead dressed red mesh dress with did jack shit in terms of covering her nude body underneath the lewd attire. 

“Are you going to keep admiring yourself in that outfit, or do you plan on joining me?” The mystic voice speaking form nowhere snapped Ruby out of her daze. 

“Oh right!! Sorry, be right there.” Ruby called out as she started to lightly jog down the path. Thanks to the silver-eyed woman’s quick pace, she quickly made her way down the cool stone path and happened upon a lone queen sized bed that was in the middle of a large clearing in the forest that was surrounded by roses, the moon’s light shone down on the lone bed helping to illuminate the heavenly naked body of the blue woman lying on the bed. No matter how many times Ruby had the privilege to catch Jinn’s lewded body Ruby still found herself stunned by the woman’s majestic body.

“It’s always a pleasure to see you Ruby, and eager to uphold your end of our bargain.” Jinn said. Thanks to her all reaching knowledge Jinn clearly knew that Ruby was looking forward to joining her on this comfy bed she materialized in her pocket dimension. It was also nice being a deity that could drag Ruby into her own reality and control what happens said dimension. Jinn then spread her legs apart so that the silver-eyed woman had a better view of the woman’s perfect pussy, ready to receive Ruby’s loving attention.

Eager to give the woman what she wanted, Ruby walked over to the foot of the bed, putting a bit of sway in her hips as she moved forward and giving the being of knowledge a seductive smile as she watched Jinn’s eyes follow her hips. Once she arrived at the bed, Ruby slowly crawled onto the bed and above the mystic woman’s body. Ruby then lowered herself onto Jinn’s body, making sure to press her own modestly sized breast up against the deity’s own impressive bust. She then pressed her mouth up against the older woman’s mouth and slipped her tongue into Jinn’s mouth, once inside her mouth the two’s tongue started to coil and tangle together as the two women both enjoyed the taste of each other. Jinn moved one of her hands to the back of Ruby’s head so she could press the scythe-wielder’s face closer to hers and ensure that Ruby couldn’t escape until she had her fill of the silver-eyed woman’s tongue. She then used her other hand to reach down for the silver-eyed warrior’s juicy and well toned ass so she could give it a rough squeeze. Jinn chuckled into their kiss as Ruby automatically squeaked from the sudden roughness, but then let out a moan as Jinn’s hand started to massage the woman’s ass.

The two stayed pinned to each others bodies for a good few minutes, the two women taking this time to let each others hands roam and explore the others body. Ruby having fun running one hand up and down the being of knowledge’s back while she used the the other one to knead her lamp residing allies impressive breast. Jinn making sure to continue to feel up every inch of her scythe-wielding warrior’s hypnotizing ass while she made sure Ruby’s mouth stayed glued to hers.

Since she knew how long it was until Ruby needed a breath of air, Jinn retracted her hand from the scythe-wielder’s head and allowed Ruby to pull back and catch her breath, a break Ruby was all to happy to take as she seized the freedom and took several deep breaths in. Jinn patiently waited for Ruby to finish catching her breath before continuing where the two left off, licking her lips as she kept her eyes glued to the scythe-wielder’s breast as they moved up and down with every deep breath Ruby took.

“I’m…glad to…see you enjoyed…yourself…” Ruby gasped out in-between breaths. Jinn chuckled as she continued to intently watch the shorter woman’s breast rise and fall.

“Indeed I am, but I hope for the sake of our arrangement that this wasn’t all you had in store for me.” Jinn said with a mischievousness smirk. Ruby returned the smirk with one of her own as she returned to her previous position of being squished against the deity’s breast.

“Your the being of knowledge aren’t you?” Ruby sensually whispered into Jinn’s ears, “Shouldn’t you already know what I have planned for you?” Jinn gave the teasing woman a quick peck on her cheek before answering her, keeping her voice low and intimate despite the two being the only souls in this pocket dimension. 

“You should know by now that I can’t see what has yet to transpire.” Jinn responded. Ruby then sat upright on the blue woman’s waist and continued to smile down on her.

“So I get to teach the being of knowledge something huh?” Ruby asked as she ran her hands up and down Jinn’s curvy waist. Jinn smirked as she allowed Ruby to continue touching her.

“It seems so, so what shall the great Ruby Rose have me do hmm?” Jinn asked. Excited to really start pleasing the older woman, Ruby giggled as she hopped off the bed and landed gracefully on her feet. She then turned to face the bed residing being and pat the side of the bed. Knowing what it was that Ruby wanted her to do, Jinn swung her legs over the edge of the bed Ruby was standing in front of and sat up right. Ruby then licked her lips as she got down on her knees and spread apart Jinn’s legs, giving her another unobstructed view of the woman’s now dripping pussy, eager and hungry for pleasure. 

Jinn let out a low moan as Ruby used one of her hands to spread apart Jinn’s lower labia lips by using her index finger and middle finger. Ruby then started at the lowest point of the woman’s exposed vagina and took a long and slow lick upward that covered the middle of the woman’s exposed vagina and ended at her clit.

“Oh Ruby!!” Jinn called out as she felt Ruby’s tongue flicked off her clit. The being of knowledge ran one hand through Ruby’s scalp as the younger woman continued to take her time and maintain her tasting of the mystic being’s needy pussy. Ruby closed her eyes and let out a pleased hum as she finally realized the pleasant scent that had been hanging in the air. At first she couldn’t recognize it but after a few minutes of thinking it dawned on her that it was a mix of lavender and her favorite food strawberries. It was a frivolous detail, but one Ruby was glad Jinn included. It just goes to show that while she was there to please the blue woman, Jinn wanted Ruby to enjoy herself also. 

Jinn let out another loud gasp as she felt Ruby’s tongue shove it’s way into her tight pussy, Ruby making another pleased hum as she listened to the being of knowledge’s heavenly moans and gasps.

“Ahh!! Oh Ruby I’m so close!!!” Jinn gasped out as she tightly gripped the sheets below her and grabbed a handful of Ruby’s black locks. Eager to give Jinn the orgasm she so desperately wanted, Ruby took her free hand and started to run her finger tips along the blue woman’s clit, helping to heighten the amount of pleasure she was receiving. 

“AHHHHHH!!!” Jinn cried out as she suddenly clamped down on the silver-eyed woman’s head with her legs. Jinn’s whole body locked up as she started to shiver and moan through her mind shattering orgasm. Ruby continued to eat the blue woman out as Jinn continued to ride out her orgasm, happy to prolong the woman’s pleasure. Jinn released her tight vice around Ruby’s head and freed Ruby’s scalp from the death grip she had her hair in as she came back down from her orgasm. Ruby pulled her tongue out of the being of knowledge, earning a sharp gasp from the woman as she did, and looked up at the sweaty woman with a smug smirk, licking her lips as she did.

“I’m glad to see you enjoyed that.” Ruby said. Jinn looked down on the silver-eyed woman with a content grin.

“My word…you certainly held up your part of our bargain and earned those extra two questions.” Jinn said as she caressed the brunette’s cheek. Happy to hear she earned her reward Ruby raised her fist in the air and let out a tiny cheer, a gesture that raised a chuckle out of the mystic woman. “However, that doesn’t mean I’m finished with you yet Ms. Rose.” Jinn interjected. Curious as to what she meant, Ruby halted her victory fist pumps and tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Now Ruby, we’ve been doing this for a few years now haven’t we?” Jinn asked, in which Ruby quickly nodded her head. “Have you ever knew me me to be a selfish lover?” Ruby didn’t nod her head at that question, her face just lit up a deep shade of red as she watched that familiar blue fog wrap around Jinn’s waist. Once the fog vanished from her waist Jinn was wearing a lubed up red strap-on. 

Ruby silently watched as Jinn slid off the bed and pat the now unoccupied bed. Picking up on what she was telling her, Ruby quickly hopped on the bed and lay on her back, eager for her turn to receive some pleasure of her own. She did enjoy eating out the being of knowledge, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to have her own orgasm, or two. 

Ruby could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as she watched Jinn climb on the bed with her. The blue woman was kneeling on the bed and grabbed Ruby’s legs so she could separate them and expose the girl’s dripping wet pussy. It was clear that Ruby was desperately in need of attention and Jinn was all to glad to give her all she could handle and more. 

Not bothering to start off slow, Jinn slammed the thick toy all the way into Ruby’s pussy, earning a loud scream of ecstasy from the woman. Once the toy was fully inserted, Jinn immoderately dragged the toy back out and repeated her first step of slamming the toy back in with enough force to rock the bed below them. 

Enjoying the rough treatment she was receiving, Ruby started to moan and gasp erratically as Jinn continued to fuck her senseless, not giving the poor woman a chance to become accustomed to the large toy that was stuffing her pussy full. 

“Oh gods!!!” Ruby called out as she felt Jinn press down on her clit with her thumb as she fucked her. Jinn let out a dark chuckle after she heard the call Ruby just made.

“Now Ruby, why would you call out to someone who you know won’t answer you…” Jinn said. Ruby was about to attempt to explain that she wasn’t calling out for help as much as it was just a curse when she suddenly found a hand dart out and place itself on her cheek and direct her face to her right. The next thing she realized she was making out with the woman was was currently fucking her senseless, and then there was a mouth that latched onto her neck and started to suck on it as a hand reached down and started to grope her breast through the thin mesh material. The Jinn double that was currently shoving her tongue inside Ruby’s mouth reached down and started jilling Ruby’s clit, moving in time with the powerful thrust that were driving into the punished woman. Ruby let out a muffled scream as these new sensations hit her all at once and caused her to reach her orgasm in no time at all.

“Instead you should be calling out to me.” Jinn stated as she maintained her previous rough tempo despite Ruby currently undergoing her first orgasm. While it was hard to make out thanks to the tongue coiling around hers, Ruby started to moan out Jinn’s name as the blue woman continued to gang-bang her.

“Well it’s about time you finally wake up, I was worried she sent you into a coma.”

While the bright lights were currently an offense to the scythe-wielder’s current existence, Ruby was glad to hear a familiar and friendly voice as she found herself walking up. She was confused and dazed since the last thing she remembered was being in the middle of a Jinn sandwich with the original stuffing her full of silicon cock. After a groggy moan and a torrent of blinking so she could get used to the light shining down on her from the window next to her bed, Ruby finally sat upright and turned her head towards the origin of the voice.

“Hey Weiss, I guess Jinn wore me out pretty good huh?” Ruby asked, chuckling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her neck. Weiss let out a small chuckle as she recalled the shell of a woman that was sitting to her right.

“Judging from how you’ve been asleep for a whole day, I would assume that everything went off without a hitch?” Weiss asked as she sat down on the bed with Ruby. While she was still groggy, Ruby gave her friend a thumbs up to signify that they got back their two questions. “Well that’s wonderful, maybe now we can ask Jinn if she knows of any pleasant holes in the ground for us to live in once we’re evicted from this place.” While the ex-heiresses wasn’t wrong and their money situation could have been better, Ruby still wrapped her arms around her partner’s waist and nuzzled her face into Weiss’s neck. 

“You worry to much, just like always we’ll find out a way to make ends meet.” Ruby promised. While she still had some doubts lingering in her mind, Weiss found herself letting go of the issue and patting her partner and leader on her head. 

“Well, you haven’t steered me wrong yet, so I guess I’ll let this money issue slid…for now.” Ruby raised her fist in celebration again as her partner finally settled on her point of view.

“I knew you woul…wait a second…did you say I was asleep for a whole day!!” Ruby exclaimed as her partner’s earlier words suddenly dawned on her. Weiss gave the shocked woman a deadpan stare.

“You’re just now realizing that?” Weiss questioned despite her already knowing the answer. She let out an exhausted sigh as she got up from the bed and made her way out of the room.


End file.
